Cards Against Gamindustri
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: This is an Omake to my story Re;Birth: Guardians. Basically an OC, The CPU's of the Ultradimension, And Neptune, Have a game night every friday. And it's Bryce's (OC) turn to pick the game. Now including an M rating and Neptunia themed cards! Round two bitches!
1. Chapter 1: Game Night!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Fencer will come out later next week. It's just taking me a bit.**

 **Also welcome to the okame chapters!**

 **Basically every chapter I do an omake on, the side series of this will continue.**

 **Basically, omake 1 = chapter 1**

 **So enjoy the chapter that makes this story rated m!**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom.**

It has been a few weeks since the 'incident' as we called it. Everything had gone back to normal. So every Friday, Me and the rest of the CPU's (Plutia, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert would hang out for the day.

This week it was my turn to choose the game. and the game I chose was….

"What the hell is Cards Against Humanity™?" asked Blanc looking at the Black box.

"it's a card game from Earth." Said Plutia, as she was explaining Noire was helping me set up.

"So Bryce knows this game?' Asks Vert.

"The best card game I have EVER played." I said finally finishing getting the cards into their piles.

"So we ready yet?" Asked Neptune.

"Yes. Now before we begin, Who took a sh*t last?" I asked reading the instructions.

"What!?" Yells Blanc and Noire in anger.

"Just answer the question." I said Deadpaning.

"I went before coming here." Said Neptune. "So what happens now?"

"Everyone draws 7 white cards, than the Card Czar, or Neptune in this case, draws 1 Black card. The Card Czar must then read it out loud while we find the whire card we think fits most with the black card. We face the card down to Neptune and she Shuffles them, then reads the black card and then the white card where applicable. She chooses who she thinks has the best combo, and that person gets an awesome point." I said informing everyone, Including the readers. "That was a lot of exposition."

Everyone Drew 7 White Cards. The Faces of each CPU varied.

Noire was blushing, Blanc looked a little Peeved, Vert was giving me a look, Neptune was Grinning, and Plutia was none the wiser.

"Neptune draw a black card." I told her.

She complies and reads the card.

"Coming to Broadway this season, _: The Musical." she said as she waited for our cards.

As we piled our cards in front of her, she shuffled the pile and reads the cards.

"Coming to Broadway this season, Science:The Musical." Said Neptune. A few chuckles here and there.

"Coming to Broadway this season, Autocannibalism: The Musical." Said Neptune as my face turned a small shade of green.

"That's just… ugh." I said as Plutia pats my back.

"Coming to Broadway this season, Prancing: The Musical." said Nepune " Prancing? Really?" She deadpanned.

"Just continue." Interrupted Noire.

"Coming To Broadway this season, Wet Dreams the musical." said Neptune.

I broke down laughing followed by Neptune and Vert.

"Next card Please." Said Blanc.

"Coming to Broadway this season, Kanye West: The Musical." she said.

"You know I could see that being a thing." I said aloud. The others Nodded their heads as well.

"So who won?" Asked Plutia.

"Wet dreams did." Answered Neptune.

"One down, 9 to go." I said. " Everyone else excluding Neptune draw a white card."

"Why not me?" asked Neptune.

"You were the card czar this round. You draw a card if you weren't the Czar." I said. The rest of us drew a card and the Turn was passed to me.

"In Michael Jackson's final moments, he thought about _."

It took a bit longer than before but soon I had a pile of cards in front of me.

"In Michael Jackson's final moment, he thought about Grave robbing." I said "That actually makes a lot of sense."

I grabbed another card. "In Michael Jackson's final moments, he thought about My Humps." I said. The girls started giggling. "Hah hah." I deadpanned.

"In Michael Jackson's final moments, he thought about Advice from a wise old black man." I said.

"People die when they're killed!" said Neptune suddenly. Me, Plutia and Vert and surprisingly Noire laughed at that.

"In Michael Jackson's final moments, he thought about All-you-can-eat shrimp for $4.99." I said. There was a few giggles.

"And lastly. In Michael Jackson's final moments, he thought about W-white P-privilege." I said through shaky breath as I let out my laughter.

The others soon join me. Noire said through her laughing fit, "That's so bad."

"White Privilege wins." I said as Neptune grabs the Black Card.

This game I Believe is going to be the death of us.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **And that's omake #1**

 **And I do have a copy of Cards against Humanity in my possession so I am using that.**

 **So until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Chapter 2: Bigger than what?

**So… I Made a new story for the Omake chapters.**

 **This is mainly here so i can update and Omake Chapter almost immediately after Guardians and have the chapter shown up done.**

 **Also so my other story, Guardians, doesn't end up Rated M**

 **So with this mandatory bullshit out of the way, On to the story!**

 **Man does it feel good to swear without censorship.**

* * *

So as we all drew a some more cards, Blanc asked a question.

"I thought you said this was a game from earth." Stated Blanc

"It is." I said.

"Then why are some of these cards including us?" Asked Vert.

"Because Reasons." I said. "Now then Noire! Black Card;"

Noire drew a card and read it outloud.

"Vert's boobs are bigger than _." She said.

Blanc seemed to send a death glare my way. I just looked at my cards, and against my better judgement….

"Okay, So…. Vert's boobs are bigger than…. All-you-can-eat shrimp for 4.99." Said Noire, that was wasn't the greatest but we gave a few chuckles.

"Vert's boobs are bigger than How stark the contrast is between Plutia and Iris Heart." I laughed at that, so did blanc. Vert gave us a look before I explained what 'Stark Contrast' ment. Needless to say she didn't look pleased with herself.

"Vert's boobs are bigger than An M. Night Shyamalan plot twist." Said Noire. I laughed a bit. So did neptune.

"Vert's boobs are bigger than Tom Cruise." Said Noire

"That makes sense, He's only like 5;7 inches." I said as I awaited our last card.

"And finally, Vert's boobs are bigger than Blanc's pitiful bust size…." 3 2 1- "What!?" Yelled Blanc, one eye glowing red.

"That one wines." Said Noire with a smirk.

I slowly pick up the card. Blanc gives me a hard long stare.

Vert grabs the next Black Card. She smiles in amusement.

"Blanc is pissed at you. The one card in your hand that has the best chance of sparing your life is?..." Said Vert. Blanc looked at me, Before divulging into her own cards.

"You're so dead." Said Neptune. I look at her before whispering…

"Worth it."

Vert has all the card together, Shuffles, and reads the first one.

"The one card that has the best chance at sparing Bryce's life is… Vert's huge boobs." Said Vert.

I give a look to Neptune. She gives me a playful smirk.

"The one card that has the best chance at sparing Bryce's life is An erection that lasts longer than 4 hours." Said Vert.

"So…. Bryce, How long?" Asks Noire. I look at her, smirk and ask her…

"How long have you been looking there?" I ask Noire. Her head reels back.

"The one card that has the best chance at sparing Bryce's life is A mountain of books." Said Vert.

"I'm pretty sure that would work." Said Noire.

"Not even close." Said Blanc through gritted teeth.

"The one card that has the best chance at sparing Bryce's life is Iris Heart." Said Vert. Everyone and I do mean _Everyone_ felt a chill go down their respective spins.

"Blanny… It's just a game…." Said Plutia, She looked to be on the edge of transforming.

"Uh…" I said. I honestly had no idea what to do.

"So if you plan on being mean to Bryce… I'll be mean to you!" She exclaims Transforming.

I shield my eyes, and as soon as they open, Iris Heart is sitting their. Blanc isn't moving.

"So… who played Iris Heart?" Asked Vert.

Iris Heart grabs the card, Smirks, and draws the Black card.

This is getting interesting.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **I wanted to do this since I saw the two black cards in the cardcast**

 **So With that done... Well it's done.**

 **If you want to see the cards for yourself the card deck name is**

 **Cards Against Gamindustry**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3: Kid tested, Mother approved

"_. Kid tested, Mother approved." Said Blanc, Reading the cards.

Oh hello, I didn't see you were currently 3 chapters into this game of Cards. Now that Iris Heart has joined the battle…. We were all worried.

"Porn stars. Kid tested, Mother approved." Said Blanc.

"Kinky." Said Neptune, an agreement was heard.

"A disappointing birthday party. Kid tested, Mother approved." Said Blanc.

"Explain to me how that's Mother approved." Said Noire. I responded "No clue."

Blanc grabbed the card and read it, I looked at her face and saw all of the colour drain. I looked at Iris and saw her smirking.

"C-coat Hanger-" Before she even finished the card I started shouting in protest.

"No! No!" I said, Iris' grin widened, Don't know how that was possible. "Let Blanny finish the card, Bryce." Said Iris.

"Coat hanger abortions. Kid tested, Mother approved." As soon as She finished saying that, everyone, and I do mean _Everyone_ Lost their shit.

Hell I even think the child versions of IF and Compa, even Peashy heard that.

Blanc rushed through the other two, before handing Iris Heart the black card.

"So to answer everyone's question. Yes, be very afraid of Iris Heart." I said. The other's nodded.

Iris drew the next Black card before asking….

"_. High five, bro." Said Iris. We looked through our cards before playing our pick.

"My sex life. High five, bro." Said Iris. Neptune looked at me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So… Is it high five worthy?" She asked Iris and I. I went from calm and collected to, Holy shit, What the fu-uuuu-uuuuuck!

Iris moved onto the next card quickly. "Revealing outfits. High five, bro." I gave every female a look. They looked back at me.

"Poor life choices. High five, bro." Said Iris. I raised a bottle of Pop/Soda into the air and clinked it with neptunes. "To poor life choices." We said in unison.

"Pixelated bukkake. High five, bro." Said Iris. "So much nope!" I said Quickly.

"And Finally…. Taking bets on how intact their minds will be when Iris Heart is done with them. High five, bro." Said Iris heart, Raising her hand. I high fived her, and took the black card.

"So… what's the score like?" Asked Noire.

"I'm at 3, Neptune is at 1, Pluts is at 2, Everyone else is at 0." I said.

Welp…. let's see what this next round offers us.

* * *

 **So this is the end of Chapter 3.**

 **Guardians will be off for a few, Thanks to me wanting to do a lot in the next chapter of Fencer.**

 **So until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	4. Chapter 4: I drink to forget WHAT?

**(Author's Note)**

 **IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

 **So, SO sorry for the wait. I've been busy and haven't had the full time to fully think of any…**

 **The horror's of Writer's Block…**

 **Also, to any wondering about that project I was working on…**

 **Search: Gamejolt Noble's Adventure in Google. You will see it and my username accompany it. That's it.**

 **Unfortunately, it's only for windows. Sorry mac users. Linex users… I am not.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To You Never Knows: You only figuring out that now?**

 **To Anonymous User (Fang): Search Neptunia in the card cast search bar, it should be the one with around 187 White cards/ Green Cards.**

 **Enough stalling. To the story!**

* * *

"IF's love for Vert (In Re:Birth 1) Is greater than (_)." Said Neptune.

"Man was that a long Bathroom break." I said. The others nodded.

"It's like it's been 37 days since we finished the first round." Said Vert.

"Can we just do it now?" Asked Blanc.

We looked through our hands to find a card. Eventually, Neptune had them all in her hands.

"IF's love for Vert is greater than… The three fifths compromise."

"I remember a funny joke about that… however… it would probably mess up royally." I said.

"IF's love for Vert is greater than… Vert's addiction to games." Said Neptune.

The room got suddenly quiet as Noire looked at Vert.

"Vert… we need to talk about this problem you have." Said Noire slowly and seriously.

Everyone burst out laughing at that, Neptune flipped the next card over.

"IF's love for Vert is greater than… Compile Heart's Love of teasing their fanbase with panties and Near-naked girls." Said Neptune.

"Next up…" Said Neptune, looking at the card before swapping it with the other.

"IF's love for Vert is greater than… Anal Beads."

"Show us the winner." I said.

"Lastly, IF's love for Vert is greater than… Compa's ineptness at first aid, despite being a nurse." Said Neptune.

"*Cough Cough* Shots fired *Cough Cough*" I coughed out.

"Who had it?" Asked Neptune.

"Gimme." Said Blanc.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Compa stopped what she was doing, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I feel like someone just insulted me…"

"Compa… Can I _please_ get some help here." Said a bruised IF.

"Oh! Right, first aid…"

 **(Where were we?)**

I drew the next card, and read it aloud.

"The only thing that can Truly destroy (_) is large amounts of (_)." I said.

"Hora, a pick two." Said Iris Hear.

"Please stop." I said.

Soon I had the cards laid out in front of me, and Someone shuffled them for me.

I prepared my Honest Trailer announcer's voice. "The only thing that can truly destroy Donald Trump is large amounts of Crippling Debt." I said. "Oh this is gonna be a good round."

"The only thing that can Truly destroy Hyperdimension Neptunia (The Franchise) is large amounts of a time travel paradox." I said. "Now, I see where you're going with this… but it didn't work."

"The only thing that can Truly destroy Waiting till marriage is large amounts of Consensual Sex." I said.

"Speaking of…" Began Iris Heart.

"We are not having this discussion right now." I said.

"Aww…" I heard her say. She can be so OOC when I'm around.

"The only thing that can Truly destroy The invisible hand is large amounts of Alter boys."

"The implications…" Said Vert.

"The only thing that can Truly destroy Neptune is large amounts of Eggplants…"

Neptune squinted at us.

"It's close… But I have to give it to Donald Trump and Crippling Debt." I said.

"Thank you." Said Noire.

She proceeded to draw the black card.

"Science in Gamindustry has yet to comprehend (_)." Said Noire.

We looked through our cards before placing our picks down.

"Science in Gamindustry has yet to comprehend… #SHAREMANAGEMENTPROBLEMS…" Said Noire.

"Eh." I shrugged.

"Science in Gamindustry has yet to comprehend… Men."

No one… really reacted.

"Next!" Exclaimed Neptune.

"Science in Gamindustry has yet to comprehend… That seemingly gay robot who loves Noire…" Said the same CPU in question.

"Ah, Anonydeath… truly, the most fabulous of us all." I said.

"Next up… Science in Gamindustry has yet to comprehend… Sexy outfits…" Said Noire. "That… doesn't really work."

Blanc motions her to continue.

"Science in Gamindustry has yet to comprehend… Everyone's seeming inability to pronounce Neptune's name properly."

"Weener! You are a Winner!" I exclaimed.

Noire nods, raising the white card up.

Blanc grabs it, while Vert picks up the next Black card.

"(_). There's an app for that?"

Soon Vert had her pile of cards. She pulled the first and began.

"A website full of Fanfics. There's an app for that?"

"Yep. Right here." I said, pulling my phone out and showing the fanfiction mobile app.

"... I might pick that up later." I heard Blanc mutter.

"Anyways…" Began Vert. "Public ridicule. There's an app for that?"

"Isn't that like… almost every social media site?" Asked Noire.

"The underground railroad. There's an app for that?"

No one really cared at that.

"Uh… Sadie? You're being very… quiet." Said Neptune.

Iris Heart justed smirked.

"The violation of our most basic human rights. There's an app for that?"

I started slow clapping.

"Well played…"

"Agreed." Said Vert picking up the card.

Iris Heart grabbed it.

Blanc picked up the next Black card.

"There is only one way Iris Heart could be worse /thing that makes Iris Heart worse. And that's (_)." Said Blanc.

"Ah, I see we found our first custom black card." (AN: These are Black cards that I made up on the spot.)

We gathered our cards and waited.

"There is only one thing that could make Iris Heart worse. And that's… A sexy pair of glasses." Said Blanc.

"You have NO idea…" I said,

"There is only one thing that could make Iris Heart worse. And that's… Nipple blades." Said Blanc.

"I think we all don't want that." Said Noire.

"There is only one way Iris Heart could be worse. And that's… If she got stuck in her HDD transformation." Said Blanc.

We all shuddered (Excluding Iris Heart, She just made an even bigger grin) before I thought something.

"So… How long are you staying in that form?" I asked Iris Heart.

"Considering it's a card game we are playing, I should be like this for a good while… Why, would you be disappointed?" Asked Iris Heart with a seductive smirk on her face.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"There is only one thing that could make Iris Heart worse. And that's… Menstruation." Said Blanc.

"...Plz no." I said meekly.

"There is only one thing that could make Iris Heart worse. And that's… Alternate costumes."

"And the winner is?"

"Menstruation. Because Iris Heart can keep her form up for very long periods of time as it is." Blanc said.

Vert grabbed the card. Iris Heart picked up the next Black card for this round.

"I drink to forget (_)."

I looked at my cards… Damn I didn't have _that_ Card.

"I drink to forget… a dogoo…"

"I'd like to know the implications to this now." I said, Blanc nodding, Pulling out a notepad.

"I drink to forget… The conquest ending." Said Iris Heart.

"That's a reason to drink if I ever heard one." Said Vert.

"I drink to forget… How stark the contrast is between Plutia and Iris Heart."

"Does that work at all?"

"I drink to forget… Sexual tension." Said Iris Heart.

"Now I know a month is bad…" I began, but was shut up by Iris Heart's Glare.

"Finally, I drink to forget… Drinking Alone." Said Iris Heart.

"Who did that!?" I exclaimed. "Was it you!?" I asked pointing at Neptune.

"That wins." Said Iris Heart.

"Yes, Victory!" Exclaimed Neptune in victory.

"So… Bathroom break?" I asked.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **It's Done! And It only took me… 37 days… ish.**

 **But anyways, if you guys could go check out that Gamejolt thing I mentioned at the top of this chapter, many thanks.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	5. Chapter 5: How did I lose my virginity?

**(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry about my lateness so I'm just gonna quickly say the reviews and get on with the story. Fuck! Needed to get that out of my system.**

 **To G1archangel: This takes place in an alternate universe where Bryce didn't have his memories broken at the end of Guardians (Chapter 30) And where Nomia also didn't come to be. So to those using Bryce in the other stories… this is that Bryce. Unless it is explicitly stated in my stories… It's the Bryce from Cards.**

 **To You Never Knows: ...Nope, I plan on keeping her like this for a while. It helps with wanting to put some really messed up ones down.**

 **Without further ado… The story!**

* * *

"Hey guys, can I get a quick reminder of how many points everyone has?" I asked.

The point score was as follows: I had 3, Noire had 1, Blanc had 2, Iris Heart had 3, Vert had 1, and Neptune had 2.

"I'm back~!" Said Neptune walking in.

We heard a knocking at the door, I stood up and walked over.

"Yello?" I said, seeing a familiar face. "G1?"

"Hey… something messed up and now… I'm here. Can I crash for the night?" Asked G1.

"Yeah sure. Oh yeah! We're playing Cards against humanity, wanna join?" I asked.

G1's eyes lit up. "Do you have to ask?"

We walked over to the group to see neptune pulling the first black card.

"G1 draw 10 and we'll begin." I said.

Neptune cleared her throat. "Blanc has considered writing a _ x _ Fanfiction."

Blanc looked at Neptune, before looking at her cards.

Soon we had all of the cards in the pile, and Neptune drew the first one.

"Blanc has considered writing a Histoire X Croire fanfiction." Said Neptune.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Histoire was having a meeting with Croire discussing something when they both sneezed.

"I don't like this…" Said Croire.

 **(Anyways…)**

"Blanc has considered writing a Bill nye the science guy X Scientology fanfiction." Said Neptune.

Neptune pulled the next one out.

"Blanc has considered writing a Plutia X OC Fanfiction." Said Neptune.

I looked at Blanc, she started squirming.

"I need to see early drafts of this." I said.

Neptune just pulled the next card out.

"Blanc has considered writing a White Sisters (Both) X CFW Trick." Said Neptune.

"I would never!" Exclaimed Blanc in anger.

"Blanc has considered writing a Stalin X Estrogen Fanfiction." Said Neptune.

"And lastly, Blanc has considered writing a Rom X Ram Fanfiction."

"What is wrong with you people!?" Exclaimed Blanc.

"Winner is Plutia X OC." Said Neptune.

"Thank you." Said G1, Pulling a new black card out.

"Blanc is reading something about _ and blushes heavily." Said G1.

I looked at my hand before finding a card.

"Blanc is reading something about The size of Blanc's hammer and is blushing heavily." Said G1, before bursting into laughter, I join him soon after. Neptune also joins in.

Blanc just looks at us, A bit ticked off.

"Okay okay… Blanc is reading something about Auschwitz and is blushing heavily." Said G1 as we struggle to hold our laughter, Blanc getting more pissed by the second.

"Blanc is reading something about Obligatory Yuri and is blushing heavily." Said G1 as we both struggle to contain our laughter. Plutia looks at Blanc.

"Blanc is reading something about Child beauty pageants and is blushing heavily." Said G1.

"So has Hyper Blanc ever taken Rom or Ram to one of those or…?" I asked.

"I think in production perfection there was something close to that…" Answered G1.

"Can we just go to the next one!?" Asked an angry Blanc.

"Alright then! Blanc is reading something about The female orgasm and is blushing heavily." Said G1.

"This round is amazing!" Neptune howls.

"Blanc is reading something about Necrophilia and is blushing heavily." Said G1.

"Oh my!" Said Vert, eyes shooting open. "I did not know you read that type of thing."

"Can it 'Thunder Tits!" Exclaimed Blanc.

"If you think about it… Auschwitz can also be referencing that…" I thought to myself.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Blanc in frustration.

"Which wins?" Asked Iris Heart, smirking.

"I have to give it to Blanc's massive hammer… *cough cough* If you know what I mean *Cough Cough*" Said G1.

"Just give me the card…" Said Blanc, looking down.

"Holy shit…" G1 said.

"My turn!" I announce. "Oh god dammit!"

"What~?" Asked Iris Heart, leaning in.

I gave everyone one an annoyed look.

"How did I lose my virginity?" I asked.

"We talking real you or OC?" Asked Neptune.

I just gave neptune a stare.

"Oh…. alright then."

Soon I had a pile in my hand.

"I'm so going to regret this… How did I lose my virginity? Consensual sex."

"I'm not sure you had any say in it…" Said Neptune.

"Anyways… How did I lose my virginity? Grave Robbing…"

We just looked around before Noire cracked.

"It was the closest I had to necrophilia!"

"How did I lose my virginity? How Iris Heart is a dominatrix…"

"That is true facts!" Said G1.

"Wait WAT!?" I exclaimed.

"I've read Guardians. I know what happens!" He said.

"Whatever… How did I lose my virginity? Three dicks at the same time."

"How was that by the way?" Asked Blanc with a smug grin.

"I'm sure you can give the same answer, I'm sure the experience is exactly the same." I said, smiling.

"There goes your payback." Said Noire.

"How did I lose my virginity? Doin it in the butt."

"And finally… How did I lose my virginity? Genuine human connection." I said.

"And the winner goes to…" I said, pulling up the Iris Heart card.

"Thank you." And speak of the devil.

"So… Bathroom break?"

* * *

 **Points are as follows**

 **Neptune: 2 - 2**

 **Blanc: 2 - 3**

 **Noire: 1 - 1**

 **Vert: 1 - 1**

 **G1: 0 - 1**

 **Bryce: 3 - 3**

 **Plutia: 3 - 4**

 **Plutia is in the lead by 1**!

 **Sorry about the wait, It's been a while.**

 **Also, G1 you are welcome.**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6: In a world ravaged by (Blank)

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys 0n3dgeGaming here, and today I bring you another chapter of Cards Against Gamindusti!**

 **And yes, I did fix the title error. You're welcome. (Ironically I didn't fix the Image though)**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To G1archangel: *Proceeds to throw water bottle at you* (Would this be a good place to make about a joke about how thirsty you are right now?)**

 **To Praixz Zer0: Thanks, it takes me time to get these chapters out for reasons.**

 **To UltiAlex -PingLink Productions: Thanks, as for Blanc… There is an extent that she will go… and taking notes for fanfiction material is one of them.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Alright! Sorry about the wait… and your toilet." Said G1.

"Seriously, how bad were you constipated!?" I asked. "Earth time it's been 47 days!"

"Damn… that bad huh?" Asked G1.

"It's only been 15 minutes…" Said Blanc.

"Alright! Enough chit-chat! Let's go!" Shouted Neptune, drawing a black card.

"This one is weird…" Said Neptune. " _ **Neptune: "(_) will be the most awesome thing to happen for/in (_) forever!"**_ Let's see what this is!"

I looked through my hand, seeing two custom cards I had made earlier. Thank you e3.

Everyone handed Neptune their cards, she picked up the first pair and began.

" _ **Object permanence will be the most awesome thing to happen to Ghosts forever!**_ " Said Neptune.

"Well played…" Said Vert,

G1 just started slow clapping.

" _ **How Plutia's bust size goes up significantly as Iris Heart will be the most awesome thing to happen to Bryce forever!**_ " Said Neptune.

Iris Heart just smirks before pulling a Vert. In other words, jiggle physics are at maximum capacity!

" _ **Hyperdevotion will be the most awesome thing to happen to Noire forever!**_ " Said Neptune.

"It was a good game." Said G1.

"I'm currently sitting a good 300 in debt, I wouldn't know." I said.

"How did that happen?" Asked G1.

"Peashy found my wallet and went wild on my bank card." I said.

" _ **Vigilante justice will be the most awesome thing to happen to Nisa forever!**_ " Said Neptune.

"I'm pretty sure she'll just hit the guys in the masks anyways." Said Noire.

"That is true facts." I said.

" _ **Actually getting Neptune to do her duties as a CPU will be the most awesome thing to happen to Histy forever!**_ " Said Neptune.

"It would be too…" I said.

" _ **What the Gamindustri girls must do to relieve their sexual frustrations, given the lack of guys will be the most awesome thing to happen to My collection of high-tech sex toys forever!**_ " Said Neptune.

Me and G1 start laughing before realizing what the card said.

"..." That was our collective response.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about that." Said Iris Heart.

"And we're moving on!" I said.

"Finally, _**Breath of the wild will be the most awesome thing to happen to Legend Of Zelda forever!**_ " Said Neptune.

"That E3 reveal though." Said G1.

"That E3 reveal." Said Neptune, holding the card up.

"Booyah!" I said, taking my awesome point.

"Uh… guys? We just skipped everyone after Bryce." Said G1.

…

"Oh…" Was my response.

"I don't think anyone really cares." Said Noire.

"Alright my turn!" Said G1. " _ **In a world ravaged by (_) our only solace is (_).**_ "

Everyone quickly had quickly gathered their cards and placed them in.

" _ **In a world ravaged by The conquest ending our only solace is Bryce reverting time for the heck of it.**_ " Said G1.

"That was a weird white card I made while I was having an adventure with Tamazaki and Alex." I said.

" _ **In a world ravaged by Justice our only solace is Underling.**_ " Said G1.

"That… that would make a weird game…" Said Vert.

"But people do like playing the Anti-Hero every once in awhile." Said Noire.

"Prototype FTW!" I said.

" _ **In a world ravaged by Everything our only solace is Exactly what you'd expect.**_ " Said G1.

" _ **In a world ravaged by Surprise sex! our only solace is Running out of Semen.**_ " Said G1.

I slowly curl up into a ball as the others look at me, Iris Heart is smirking.

"It doesn't help…." I muttered.

The others look at Iris Heart, she returns the look with one of her own.

"Anyways… _**In a world ravaged by Annoying healing enemies constantly healing the enemy party our only solace is Giving up and deciding you'll just take care of it in new game+.**_ " Said G1.

"Speaking of, how's New game + treating you?" I asked.

"Not a word." G1 said. " _ **In a world ravaged by Dark and mysterious forces beyond our control our only solace is The size some of the swords Neptune uses.**_ "

"Yeah, those things can be huge!" I said.

"They're really light for me." Said Neptune.

"You had one once that was the size of the tower!" I said.

"...It was still light."

"Finally, _**In a world ravaged by The boy scouts of america our only solace is A thermonuclear detonation.**_ " Said G1.

"And the winner is?" Asked Blanc.

"Running out of semen." Said G1.

"Gimme." Said Blanc.

"My turn!" I said, drawing a black card.

" _ **Step 1: (_)**_

 _ **Step 2: (_)**_

 _ **Step 3: Profit.**_ " I said.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm going to try something different.**

 **I'm leaving the combinations for this card up to you!**

 **There will be at most 6 Combinations chosen, and you have to use cards from either the Cards against Humanity main deck, the cards against gamindustri deck (Found by searching Neptunia at ) or both. You can leave a review with the combination or PM me.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	7. Chapter 7:Here is the church, here is G1

**(Authors Note)  
**

 **Holy shit! This is like… the quickest I've uploaded a chapter of Cards since the last update!  
**

 **Anyways, onto reviews!  
**

 **To Forte De Tu: A running joke of mine is to RUN if Iris Heart is menstruating. So… yeah.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

" _ **Step 1: Sarah Palin**_

 _ **Step 2: An ice pick lobotomy.**_

 _ **Step 3: Profit.**_ " I said.

"I've heard better." said Blanc.

" _ **Step 1: White Heart**_

 _ **Step 2: Breast implants**_

 _ **Step 3: Profit.**_ " I said.

Blanc looks at us all.

"One of you dies tonight." she said

"Okay…" I said.

" _ **Step 1: Getting your dick stuck I'm a Chinese finger trap with another dick**_

 _ **Step 2: Making the penises kiss**_

 _ **Step 3: Profit.**_ " I said.

Blanc and Iris Heart look at me and G1.

"No! Bad thoughts!" we both yell at our respective (kinda in G1's case) CPU.

"*sigh*..." I look at the next pairing.

" _ **Step 1: A mountain of games**_

 _ **Step 2: Vert**_

 _ **Step 3: Profit.**_ " I said.

"That would just be more work…" said Vert.

"It's true though right?" I asked.

"...Unfortunately…"

" _ **Step 1: Several trays full with a variety of pudding**_

 _ **Step 2: Neptune**_

 _ **Step 3: Profit.**_ " I said.

"Are we sure that's a profit?" asked Noire.

"It is for Neptune." said G1.

"Finally." I began.

" _ **Step 1: 72 virgins**_

 _ **Step 2: throwing a virgin into a volcano**_

 _ **Step 3: Profit!**_ " I exclaimed, Laughing.

A Chorus of laughter echoed the room.

"Oh that is good!" I said.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"...Bryce?"

"Yes Blanc?"

"Histoire didn't really agree to let us do this did she?"

"Nope." I said.

"Come on Mini-Histy! Just try it and you'll like it!" Said Neptune.

"How did you even get here?" Asked Histoire.

"Look, it's one game alright. Just let us have this please?" I asked. "Look, we'll let you join in as well." I said.

"*SIGH* Alright… But one question, why is Iris Heart out?" She asked.

"Are you disappointed?" Asked Sadie.

"NO!" she said quickly.

"Alright, Noire you're up!" I said.

Noire pulled the next Black card up.

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and there is (_)**_ "

I looked over at Histoire, who looked a bit uncomfortable next to Iris Heart. Iris Heart on the other hand, seemed to be snuggling up to the tiny fairy like a plushie.

"I sense a feeling of jealousy." Said Blanc.

"None here." I said, quickly putting down my white card.

Noire cleared her throat.

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and there is The jews.**_ " Said Noire.

"Wow…" I said, laughing. "Well played."

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and there is The console wars.**_ " Said Noire.

"That was technically true…" Said G1.

"I can agree." Said Neptune.

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and there is The gays.**_ " Said Noire.

"But… Neptune and Hyper Noire are still alive right?" I asked.

Both Neptune and Noire shot their heads at me.

"...uh… Iris help?" I asked.

However Iris Heart was still squishing Histoire in her arms, Vert looking rather left out before giving a side glance at Blanc.

"Don't even think about it thunder tits." Said Blanc.

"G1?"

"Nope, I'm enjoying the show. I made popcorn!" He said, holding a bowl.

"...Can this wait?" I asked.

Noire just squinted at me before agreeing. Neptune just gave a smug grin.

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and There is Morgan Freeman.**_ " Said Noire.

"I do happen to be god to some extent." I said, doing my best Morgan Freeman impression.

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and There is Compile Heart.**_ " Said Noire.

"That works." Said G1.

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and there is Idea Factory**_."

"So does that." I said.

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and there is Puppies!**_ " Said Noire.

"And lastly?" I asked.

" _ **Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and there is Altar Boys.**_ " Said Noire.

"Let's be honest, we all knew that was going to be played." G1 said.

Everyone except Histoire nodded.

"And the winner is?" I asked.

"The last one." Said Noire.

Histoire reached out for the black card.

Now then…

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter of Cards. I personally just got back from the dentist and oh my god is my face frozen. It's like… my lower jaw, left cheek and the area around the left temple are numb as fuck.**

 **So anyways, until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	8. Chapter 8: Scandals arose when (blank)

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here, and welcome to another Chapter of Cards Against Gamindustri!**

 **Last time… they played a card game… That's it.**

 **So I feel a few things need to be said.**

 **The score limit for this game will be 10 or so, I'm going to try and make the first game 10 chapters before moving to another game, the next game will (hopefully) feature: Bryce (Because he's going to be in there anyways), G1, Tehg, and Tamazaki. After that I'm thinking of making a chapter where the CPU candidates get their hands on the game… but I'm not the greatest at writing their characters, so that one is a maybe…**

 **Also! I think it's time for a disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. Someone other than me owns it. If I owned the property, I would have Bryce in at least one game and him be an OC who ISN'T OP as Fuck. Also, the chapters following this one will be… touchy to some people. You've been warned.**

 **Anyways, onto reviews.**

 **To G1archangel: No one did. So… the idea was kinda a bust.**

 **Oh well…**

 **Onto the story!  
**

* * *

" _ **Scandals arose when (_) was found in bed with (_).**_ " Said **(Sorry give me a minute…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Alright I'm back, Noble just gave Aki the Cat paw vibrator. Anyways where was I…)** Vert.

Soon everyone had their cards together and placed them in the center.

" _ **Scandals arose when Darth Vader was found in bed with Daddy Issues.**_ " Said Vert.

Me and G1 laughed at that, the others giving us puzzled looks.

"Man… we gotta show them Star Wars some time…" I said.

"Let's keep them away from the prequels though…" Said G1.

"Agreed." I said.

" _ **Scandals arose when Histoire was found in bed with Croire.**_ " Said Vert.

"I would never!" Said Histoire.

" _ **Scandals arose when Cosplay was found in bed with Noire.**_ " Said Vert.

"There's a truthful one." Said Blanc.

"This coming from Ms. Fanfiction?" Asked Noire.

"...So is Noire only going after Blanc with that one or…?" Asked G1.

" _ **Scandals arose when The profoundly handicapped was found in bed with Cheating in the special olympics.**_ " Said Vert.

"While it doesn't work Card wise, it does get a message across." Said Noire.

" _ **Scandals arose when Chika Hazozaki was found in bed with Green Heart.**_ " Said Vert.

"Still sure Chika would still make everything more dramatic than it need be." Said G1.

"She'd be too busy trying to find a way to make the same thing happen later." Said Noire.

"The sad part is… it's probably true…" Said Vert, thinking about her Hyperdimension counterpart, before grabbing the next combo.

" _ **Scandals arose when An increase of shares was found in bed with Neptune going O_O.**_ " Said Vert.

"Neptune… would you like some water for that burn?" Asked G1.

"Actually don't, she'd probably turn the glass into an ocean." I said.

"I'm not salty!" Shouted Neptune.

"...Rude…" Said Blanc.

" _ **Scandals arose when Bad end was found in bed with Purple sister.**_ " Said Vert.

"MOVE BEFORE THE FEELS CAN CATCH UP!" Shouted G1.

"IT'S TOO LATE, THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!" Shouted Neptune.

"WHAT ARE WE YELLING ABOUT!?" I Yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shouted G1.

The others just looked at us with the most deadpanned face like… 'This might as well happen… Adult life is already so goddamn weird…'

"Now then!" Said Blanc. "After waiting 15 fucking minutes for you guys to get your shit together, can we see who won?"

"Increase of shares and Neptune, because Scandals would probably arise at that." Said Vert.

"Thank you." Said Noire, smirking.

Neptune looked at Noire.

"...Revenge will be sweet…" Neptune said.

Blanc just shrugged before picking up a black card.

" _ **(_) and (_) planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because (_) happened/made an appearance.**_ "

"Oh… This is going to be fun…" I said.

" _ **The jews and World peace planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Mecha Hitler made an appearance.**_ " Said Blanc.

"Welp, I have officially lost faith in humanity." I said.

"Really? I thought that was lost YEARS ago." Said G1.

"Again, I'm canadian. I didn't have to deal with the issues of when Donald Trump was president of the US in my country." I said.

"...Oh yeah." Said G1.

" _ **Whipping it out and Masturbation planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Chainsaws for hands made an appearance.**_ " Said Blanc.

G1 grasped at his groin. I was indifferent.

"And this is why I'm not squeamish." I said.

" _ **Noire and Uni planned a party, Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Indescribable loneliness made an appearance.**_ " Said Blanc.

"And this is why I call you lonely heart." Said Neptune to Noire. "Revenge is sweat…"

" _ **Purple Heart and Nepgear planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Getting scolded by histoire made an appearance.**_ " Said Blanc.

"Sad part is… That was how one of Neptune's parties ended. It didn't even last 20 seconds. Hell those 19.9999- seconds were all-but comprised of Histoire yelling at Neptune." Said G1.

" _ **Blanc and Vert planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Blanc's hatred of Vert's 'thunder tits' made an appearance.**_ " Said Blanc.

"It's a rivalry that transcends time and space… unless you're in G1's dimension." I said.

" _ **Underling and Linda planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Justice made an appearance.**_ " Said Blanc.

"Because you know, Justice… why not?" Asked Neptune.

" _ **Taking off your shirt and Extremely tight pants planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because What Iris Heart would do to you made an appearance.**_ " Said Blanc.

"...So… how tight is Extreme?" Asked G1.

"I am not having this conversation!" I said.

"Winner is Indescribable loneliness wins. Because that was a good burn." Said Blanc.

I grabbed the black card as Iris Heart grabbed the next one.

" _ **(_) + (_) = (_)**_ " Said Iris Heart.

" _ **Erectile disfunction + Viagra = Doin it in the butt.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"...So Bryce…" Began Noire.

"To answer both of your Questions, no." I said.

"But it's not something I'd take off the table for later…" Said Iris Heart.

"...Can someone PLEASE get Iris some water?" I asked.

" _ **My genitals + Powerful thighs = Getting punished by Iris Heart.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"...How-?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LEAVE SOME GODDAMN THINGS TO THE IMAGINATION." I exclaimed.

"..."

"Very powerful." Said Iris Heart.

"You are not helping!" I said.

"Was I supposed to be?" Asked Iris Heart.

"...Just read the next card…"

" _ **Unfathomable stupidity + Not giving a shit about the third world = Former president, George W Bush.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"And the laughter that follows was enormous!" I said, a chorus of laughter echoing behind us.

" _ **Rock paper strippers + Neptune break = Costume break.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"...Let's make this clear. That will never be a game we play on game night." I said.

Everyone but Iris Heart agreed. She just whined in annoyance.

" _ **My vagina + A gentle caress of the inner thigh = Friction.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"The innuendos are strong with these ones." I said.

" _ **Balls + Testicular torsion = A cooler full of organs.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"Ugh… yeah can we just see the last one." Said G1.

" _ **Peashy + Tongue = Not reciprocating oral sex.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"That shit's fucked up!" Said Blanc.

"And it's Iris Heart as the card czar." Said Neptune.

"Let's all agree we don't choose it, because it's so bad…" Said Vert.

"I'm good with that." I said.

"Eh, I don't care, I know who played it." Said G1, taking an unnoticed side glance at me that only I saw.

"And the winner is George W Bush." Said Iris Heart.

"Thank you." Said Vert.

"I think I need a break…" I said.

"Is it just you or is the author tired of writing?" Asked Neptune.

"Both." I said.

"Oh."

* * *

 **Scoring is as follows:**

 **Neptune: 2**

 **Blanc: 4**

 **Noire: 3**

 **Vert: 2**

 **G1: 1**

 **Bryce: 5**

 **Plutia: 4**

 **Histoire: 1**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Finally got around to putting the scoring up. And until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	9. Chapter 9: CPU Blog entry from (Blank):

**(Author's Note)**

 _ **SWEET MERCIFUL PLUTIA! I'm HOW late for an update!?**_

 ***Sounds of equipment being knocked over, furious typing on a keyboard, and NSP's 6969 playing in the background***

 **Hey guys…! So uh… Yeah, I'm kind of late on… ANY kind of update…**

 **I HAVE REASONS!**

 **First: I have started a game! I have legitimately started a RPG version of ReBirth: Guardians… with some differences of course. It's on Gamejolt under the same name as the story. (In other words, search: ReBirth: Guardians on gamejolt and you'll find the game.)**

 **Second reason! My good friend and fellow writer G1 Archangel psychoanalyzed me… and after having a dream of drowning, Yuno Gasai being the reason for it (Don't ask), my subconsciousness decided they had enough and metaphorically slapped me in the face…**

 **So… in review, My subconscious is telling me to slow the fuck down… So Certain stories will be put on hold, some will get a few chapters out before they get put on hold, because I am at this moment, putting in MOST of my attention on finishing ReBirth: Guardians.**

 **With that sh*t out of the way… Onto Reviews!**

 **To Guest: ...I'm going to put this as delicately as possible… even though I'm not sure if you're going to see this… The reason I don't have character tags, is because after this Arc, I plan on moving over to different characters, and so on and so forth. Since, I don't think I'll have Bryce there the ENTIRE time… So there's why.**

 **OKAY, with that metric Fuck ton of shit out of the way… LET THE FUN BEGIN!**

 **Disclaimer: SHITS GOING TO GET OFFENSIVE AS SHIT! If you're not okay with that kind of thing… Don't read this. That has been your warning. Also, I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Cards Against Humanity… I only own Bryce, my OC. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"...Holy shit…"

"I know right!?"

"What are you guys yelling about?" Asked Blanc, as she drew another white card, bringing her up to 10.

"Someone's making an RPG about me!" I said.

"Didn't the Author's Note already establish that?" Asked Neptune.

"There are people who skip those, you know." Said G1.

"Anyways, who's up next?" I asked.

Histoire slowly reached for a black card.

"I just realized she hasn't been card czar yet." I said, Neptune nodding in agreement.

"Anyways!" Said Histoire. " _ **Introducing X-Treme Baseball! It's like Baseball, but with _!**_ "

I scanned through my hand, before looking at the others.

Nothing noteworthy, although Noire seems to be getting a bit impatient.

I placed down my card before waiting for the others to do the same.

"*Clears Throat* _**Introducing X-Treme Baseball! It's like Baseball, but with Science!**_ " Said Histoire.

"Now with 30% higher chance of Radiation poisoning!" Said G1, giving a thumbs up.

" _ **Introducing X-Treme Baseball! It's like Baseball, but with Your weird brother!**_ " Said Histoire.

"Eh, heard better." I said.

" _ **Introducing X-Treme Baseball! It's like Baseball, but with Alternate Outfits!**_ " Said Histoire.

"I can imagine that being a thing. Knowing how EA is with their games and such." I said, G1 nodding in agreement.

" _ **Introducing X-Treme Baseball! It's like Baseball, but with One or more enemies/bosses with HP regeneration!**_ " Said Histoire.

"NO! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! ...NO! NO! ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Neptune's screams of PTSD were silenced by Noire delivering a karate chop to her neck.

"...Jebus…" Said G1, staring wide eyed.

"Those things are REALLY hard to kill." Said Vert.

After waiting for Neptune to regain consciousness, we went back to the game.

" _ **Introducing X-Treme Baseball! It's like regular Baseball, but with Taking bets on how pieces they'll be in when Blanc is done with them!**_ " Said Histoire.

"...Can I say that ended up being a thing we did in MY dimension?" Asked G1.

"Why am I not surprised…" Said Blanc, who looked like she was starting to have enough of our shit.

" _ **Introducing X-Treme Baseball! It's like regular Baseball, but with Strong female characters!**_ " Said Histoire.

"I don't think that counts at this point." I said.

"Why?" Asked Vert.

"Because the population is primarily females, and it's not hard to find one of them that is really strong." I said.

"Okay, onto the last one!" Said Neptune.

" _ **Introducing X-Treme Baseball! It's like regular Baseball, but with Third Base!**_ " Said Histoire.

Me and G1 were currently holding in our laughter/cringe… both I guess. Neptune was laughing. While Vert gave a chuckle, Noire smirked at that and Blanc seemed to be making a mental note on something.

"Winner is _**Third Base**_." Said Histoire, holding up the black card, with both hands… I just realized how small she was again.

"Thank you." Said Vert, smiling.

"Neptune, I believe it is your turn now." Said Blanc.

"Oh yeah…" Said Neptune in realization, before drawing a black card. " _ **CPU Blog entry from _: "I don't understand why my citizens have been _ lately. Maybe they're trying to _?"**_ Alright, let's go!"

After taking my sweet time looking through my cards, I handed in my hand.

" _ **CPU Blog entry from A sassy black woman: "I don't understand why my citizens have been Licking things to claim them as your own lately. Maybe they're trying to Getting really high?"**_ " Said Neptune.

"...Okay then." I said.

" _ **CPU Blog entry from Robocop: "I don't understand why my citizens have been Saying "I love you!" lately. Maybe they're trying to Giving birth to the antichrist?"**_ " Said Neptune.

"Well, Robocop is said to be the american jesus so… I guess that makes sense?" Said G1.

" _ **CPU Blog entry from A man on the brink of an orgasm: "I don't understand why my citizens have been Pulling out lately. Maybe they're trying to Establishing Dominance?"**_ " Said Neptune.

Everyone laughed at that, before I stopped and re-read the cards in my head. Noire seemed to notice, before smirking.

"Since when did you do Blog entries Bryce?" Asked Noire.

"Shutty!" I shouted, as Noire laughed at my misery.

" _ **CPU Blog entry from Famine: "I don't understand why my citizens have been Poopy Diapers lately. Maybe they're trying to Poor People?"**_ " Said Neptune.

A few chuckles escaped us, as we awaited the next one.

" _ **CPU Blog entry from The Patriarchy "I don't understand why my citizens have been Losing count of which game cycle (loop) this file is on now because you've played the game so many times lately. Maybe they're trying to Repression?"**_ " Said Neptune.

"Why would you want to repress the story of one of our games!?" Asked an angry Neptune.

"There's a reason why we got Remakes of the first 3 games…" Blanc said.

"Whatever, next!" I shouted.

" _ **CPU Blog entry from Lady Gaga: "I don't understand why my citizens have been Pretending to care lately. Maybe they're trying to Court ordered Rehab?"**_ " Said Neptune.

"There's Rehab again…" Said Noire.

"I can help with that if you want." Said Iris Heart, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"No means no!" Said Noire.

"Last one!" Said Neptune, flipping the cards. " _ **CPU Blog entry from Purple Heart: "I don't understand why my citizens have been Dropping in on top of them lately. Maybe they're trying to Risque pictures of the CPUs?"**_ "

"...I could see some of you more… heavy fans doing that." I said.

"The winner is?" Asked Noire.

"CPU blog entry by a man on the brink of an orgasm!" Said Neptune.

Blanc picked up the black card, muttering something about Revenge is sweet.

"Blanc is now tied with Bryce! Let's take a break before we head back to finish this game!" Said Neptune.

"Alright then." I said, standing up before running to the bathroom, to fix my pants, which happened to be riding up on me at that moment.

* * *

 **That was chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **Again, I am** _ **SO**_ **sorry about the wait on this. I've been… busy.**

 **So hope you guys enjoyed this one, leave a review if you wish, helps me feel better about the story, as well as helps me improve it. And I hope to see you all, next time.**

 **Alt+F4**


	10. Chapter 10: Arc 1 Finale

**(Author's Note)**

 **...So… I'm back!**

 **...Okay, so I realize that I've been… gone for a while. But I've been busy! So yeah! Excuses!**

 **Look, whatever, anyways, this chapter we'll finally see… WHO. WILL. WIN!**

 **The current score is as follows! (In order of who's Card Czar first, then second and so on)**

 **Neptune: 2**

 **G1: 1**

 **Bryce: 5  
**

 **Noire: 3**

 **Vert: 3**

 **Blanc: 5**

 **Plutia: 4**

 **Histoire: 1**

 **ALRIGHT! ONTO THE STOR-Reviews.**

 **To rtsrytis31: ...Are you not amused? *Pressing down on the 'Upload' button.**

 **To Author Candidate- James: Technically you're James now. BUT! It doesn't matter. Glad you enjoy it.**

 **NOW THEN! ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: SHITS GOING TO GET OFFENSIVE AS SHIT! If you're not okay with that kind of thing… Don't read this. That has been your warning. Also, I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Cards Against Humanity… I only own Bryce, my OC. Please support the official release.**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! INITIATING DROP SEQUENCE!" I shouted, slapping a black card into Neptune's hand, as she recoiled in shock.

"Nepu!?"

After waiting for Neptune to get over her mini-heart attack, she placed the card down and began reading.

" _ **White people like (_).**_ " Said Neptune, as everyone grabbed their cards.

After everyone's cards have been placed in front of the goddess, she began reading.

" _ **White people like A hilarious reference.**_ " Said Neptune.

"I can attest to this." G1 said.

" _ **White people like The hardworking mexican.**_ " Said Neptune.

"...What are mexicans?" Asked Noire.

Me and G1 looked at eachother, as we debated internally if we should be trump for a second or two.

" _ **White people like Watching their boobs go up and down as they breath in dialogue scenes.**_ " Said Neptune.

"...Hmm, sorry I got distracted." I said, looking away from Iris Heart, a smirk on her face.

" _ **White people like The things you could probably convince Ram to try doing.**_ " Said Neptune.

"Noble has been having a field day with that… especially now that he doesn't have a broken arm anymore…" Said Blanc.

"...How did Noble get his arm broken?" Asked G1.

"...Childbirth?" I said, raising my shoulders.

 **(Note: This is a joke at a story not out yet. It'll be more understood when it does… at around chapter 3 of said story)**

"Thank you sky voice!" Neptune shouted, before looking back at the next combo in front of her. " _ **White people like My vagina.**_ "

Everyone excluding Iris Heart, looked at G1 and I, while the ones who weren't staring at us had our gaze fixed on Noire.

"...What?" Noire finally asked, as everyone else just turned their gaze to Noire. "What!?"

Neptune just wiggled her eyebrows, as we watched as Noire's face turned the same shade as a tomato.

" _ **White people like The pirate's life.**_ " Said Neptune.

"...G1, no." I said, as I took the boom box away from him.

"Come on man! It'll be hilarious and shit!"

"No!" I said.

" _ **White people like How tiny and cutsey Histoire is.**_ " Said Neptune.

Histoire just seemed to sink back a bit, which was still sort of hard, since she was stuck in an embrace from behind by Iris Heart, so she really didn't have anywhere to go.

"Winner is 'A hilarious reference'." Said Neptune, holding the card up.

"Thank you." Said G1, taking the card, before grabbing a black card. " _ **I get by with a little help from (_).**_ "

We all reached for our cards, as I took a second to think on this.

"...We can use betting rules right?" I asked.

"Betting rules?" Asked Blanc.

"It's where you bet an awesome point so you can play another black card." Said G1.

"I don't think the author would like that." Said Neptune.

"...Imma do it anyways." I said, placing a black card under the question.

 _ **You fuckeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!-**_

"Okay! So, _**I get by with a little help from Leprosy.**_ " Said G1, as everyone (excluding him) stifled a laugh of sorts. "Oh, so it's going to be one of _THOSE_ rounds…"

"I don't see anyone complaining." Said Vert.

"Whatever… _**I get by with a little help from Inserting a mason jar into my anus…**_ Really guys?" Asked G1, as Blanc, Noire Neptune and I burst into laughter.

"This game is giving me _SO_ many ideas." Said Iris Heart, instantly shutting me up as I went pale.

"...Whoever played that card, you are dead to me." I said.

" _ **I get by with a little help from The scout system.**_ " Said G1.

"Knowing how much you played ReBirth 3, I bet." I said.

" _ **I get by with a little help from Holding down a child, and farting all over him.**_ " Said G1.

"That's awful!" Noire said.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Asked G1.

"...No…" Vert said.

"Exactly." G1 said, before looking at the next combo. " _ **I get by with a little help from Black Heart.**_ "

"Technically, that's your Author." I said.

"Can we please leave the side story out of this?" Asked G1.

"Nope!" Both me and Neptune said at the same time.

" _ **I get by with a little help from Boob jiggle physics.**_ " Said G1. "First off, anyone else knows how complicated those are in games? Secondly, probably."

" _ **I get by with a little help from Viagra®.**_ " Said G1. "Okay, fuck you guys."

"I'm good." Iris Heart said, as everyone else nodded along.

"Whatever… _**I get by with a little help from Establishing Dominance.**_ " Said G1, before he picked up a combo. "Winner is holding down a child."

"Yes!" Neptune shouted, taking both cards.

"Dammit!" I shouted, realizing I just made myself tied with Neptune.

"GG Bryce… GG." G1 said, slow clapping.

One bird flip later, I pulled out the next Black card.

"Alright… _**All Neptune wanted for Nepmas**_ \- Wait, it's called NEPmas?" I broke Character as I looked at the others.

"It's different in the Ultradimension." Said Noire. "I think it's called something like… Expansmas.. Or something like that…"

"...Imma just use that then." I said, as Neptune pouted. " _ **All Neptune wanted for Expansmas this year was (_) and a crapload of games.**_ "

After the cards were handed off, I drew the first one.

" _ **All Neptune wanted for Expansmas this year was Game and a crapton of games.**_ " I said, placing the white card down.

"I feel that's just being repetitive." Said Vert.

"Agreed." Said Blanc.

" _ **All Neptune wanted for Expansmas this year was NIpple spoons and a crapton of games.**_ " I read the card as needed, before Noire decided to speak.

"I'm not sure if I'm surprised at this or not." She said, crossing her arms.

" _ **All Neptune wanted for Expansmas this year was Kichiku Megane Harlam Set for Virgins and a crapton of games.**_ " I said.

"Why the hell does Neptune want THAT!?" Histoire exclaimed, as Neptune sweatdropped.

"Mini-Histy, chill…" She said, before I rolled my eyes, drawing another card.

" _ **All Neptune wanted for Expansmas this year was Sexual Tension and a crapton of games.**_ " I said.

"I have enough of that already!" Neptune said.

"At least she isn't as thirsty as the one in Nick's dimension." G1 said.

"Agreed." I responded, before drawing the next card. " _ **All Neptune wanted for Expansmas this year was A dogoo and a crapton of games.**_ "

As if on cue, our resident Dogoo Tex barreled through the hallways, flinging herself onto Neptune's head.

"...Since when did you guys get a pet dogoo?" Asked Neptune.

"...It's a long story." I said, before Tex jumped to me. " _ **All Neptune wanted for Expansmas this year was Bitches and a crapton of games.**_ "

"Please see above." Said Vert, referring to the 'Sexual tension card'.

" _ **All Neptune wanted for Expansmas this year was Everything and a crapton of games.**_ " I said.

"Can we _PLEASE_ not have Neptune become a dictator?" Asked Noire.

"I second this." G1 said.

"Let's be real, Neptune would be the best dictator though." I said.

"How is there a 'good' dictator?" Asked Vert.

"One who can't do their job right." I said.

Iris Heart took her fingers to her mouth, before pressing them to her thigh, making a 'tsss' sound.

"Nice burn." Said Blanc.

"Who won!?" Neptune asked, very annoyed.

"EVERYTHING!" I shouted, before holding said card up.

Noire gave a smug smirk, claiming her awesome point. She proceeded this trend by drawing a black card.

" _ **Noire can only do (_).**_.. Oh this can't be good…" Noire said to herself.

"Don't worry Nowa, no one will think of you differently." Said Neptune.

"Probably because our vision of you has already been fucked with…" I said, rolling my eyes, whilst giving a black card to Noire.

" _ **Noire can only do Lastation Soldier.**_ " Said Noire, slightly confused. I gave a smirk to Iris Heart, as we both nodded to each other, Histoire (who was still in Iris Heart's hug) was confused at our gesture.

" _ **Noire can only do Secretary.**_ " Said Noire.

"Ah… the (sort of) canon SI… I need to meet him sometime, slap him in the face for being incompetent mainly, but still."

" _ **Noire can only do Women.**_ " Said Noire. "Okay, I'm just confused by all this."

At this exact moment, both me and Iris Heart looked dead at Noire, before wiggling our collective eyebrows.

Noire's face stood flabbergasted, not exactly like that time Anonydeath showed us pictures of her wearing risque cosplay.

"Got em!" I shouted, high fiving Iris Heart.

"Is this round basically a sex joke!?" Asked Noire.

"You weren't expected this?" Asked G1.

"Ugh… _**Noire can only do Panda sex.**_ " Noire just sighed.

" _ **Noire can only do Uni**_!?" Noire exclaimed.

"Incest IS wincest." I said, only to be slapped upside the head by G1.

"No. Bad Bryce." G1 said, only to be responded by what seemed like a growl from… something I guess.

" _ **Noire can only do Noire.**_ " Noire said.

"Self-Cest!" I shouted, before getting punched in the face by Blanc. "W-worth it…!"

After giving myself time to recover, we continued.

" _ **Noire can only do Rom.**_ " Said Noire, before most of us in the room started freaking out.

"God damn!" Was my response.

"That's my daughter dammit!" Said Blanc.

"What the fuck!?" Was Noire.

"I meant the other one!" And… there's Neptune.

"That's MY daughter then!" Said G1, still not happy at Neptune's outburst.

"And Finally, _**Noire can only do Half-assed foreplay.**_ " Said Noire. "...I hate all of you equally right now. The last one wins."

"Yes!" I shouted, taking my awesome point. I only need 1 to get ahead, and then it's just keeping my place where it is.

" _ **What's the next happy meal toy?**_ " Asked Vert, as we dug for cards.

After a her options were laid in front of her, she drew the first card and began reading.

" _ **What's the next happy meal toy? Magnets.**_ " Said Vert.

"Nice strategy McDonalds… magnets! Because why not…?" I deadpanned.

" _ **Eggplants.**_ " Said Vert, as Neptune suddenly got a disgusted look on her face.

"What did I ever do to you, Ronald!?" She asked the sky, as Noire deadpanned.

"You thought it would be a good idea to burn down the local one because, as you put it: 'I must cleanse this place of the devil's fruit', or did I get that wrong?" Asked Noire.

"..." Neptune just looked at the ground, muttering something like 'They deserved it'.

"...Vert?" I asked, as she looked at the next combo.

" _ **Horse meat.**_ " Said Vert.

"Technically, that was Burger King, but whatever." Said G1.

" _ **HDD.**_ " Said Vert.

"Hey, that's our shtick!" I shouted, before G1 began speaking.

"Technically, you're not a god anymore. Remember chapter 62 of Guardians?" G1 said, deadpanning.

"...Shut up." I said.

" _ **GoGurt.**_ " Said Vert, before grabbing another card.

" _ **A swimsuit.**_ " Said Vert.

"Putting new meaning to when they ask you if it's a male or female happy meal toy." I said, causing G1 to laugh.

"And Finally, _**What's the next happy meal toy? My Ex-Wife.**_ " Said Vert.

"...When did…" I began to ask, before just shaking my head, leaving it alone.

"I like horse meat." Said Vert, before she realized her mistake as G1, Neptune, Blanc and I all burst into a fit of laughter.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Vert tried to defend herself, before I pulled out my phone, pressing play on an audio file.

" _I like horse meat._ "

Our laughter continued.

"Remind me to send this to Nona sometime…" I said between my fits of laughter.

"...Who's card is this?" Asked Vert, clearly done with us.

Histoire silently reached out for said card, making our laughter instantly stop.

"...What?" She asked, before getting squeezed by Iris Heart.

"I'm rubbing off on you…!" Iris Heart said, as I took this moment to take the phrasing another way.

"Phrasing!" Neptune shouted.

Blanc grabbed the next card.

"Before we continue, let's end the game at Histoire." Said Blanc. "Otherwise this'll go on forever."

"I'm game." I said, as everyone agreed.

"Alright, _**Blanc has been discovered reading books about (_) Lately.**_ " Said Blanc. "Oh great…"

After a pile eventually formed in her hands, she took the first one.

" _ **Blanc has been discovered reading books about Normal end.**_ " Said Blanc, before grabbing the next one. " _ **Blanc has been discovered reading books about Tapestry.**_ "

"This round isn't starting out strong at all." I said, as Blanc nodded, although slightly thankful.

" _ **Blanc has been discovered reading books about Neptune: "I don't have any good white cards. So uh... how are you doing? Do you like pudding? Pudding is awesome isn't it?" ^_^;.**_ " Blanc finished before we all looked at Neptune.

"...I didn't!" She said, as I rolled my eyes.

" _ **Blanc has been discovered reading books about Teaching a robot to love.**_ " Said Blanc.

"Did you take that from Noire?" I asked.

"Why would I have such a book?" Asked Noire.

"Anonydeath." I answered.

"Technically, Nepgear could've had such a book." G1 put in his two cents.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

" **0-0** " Nepgear instantly stood up, before bolting to her room, checking under her ***CLASSIFIED*** to see her book was still there.

"Oh… good." She said, before Uni walked into the room.

"Nepgear? You coming back to continue our game?" Asked Uni.

"Oh, yeah… the game." Said Nepgear.

" _The winner is… Maryo!_ " A voice said from the nearby TV.

"...She took pause off didn't she?" Asked Nepgear.

Uni just nodded.

"...Ram will be Ram."

 **(Back to the card game)**

" _ **Blanc has been discovered reading a book about The wonders of the Orient.**_ " Said Blanc.

"Who or What the FUCK is the Orient!?" I asked.

"I dunno." Answered Neptune.

" _ **Blanc has been discovered reading a book about Nepgear going 0-0.**_ " Said Blanc.

"See above." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And Lastly, _**Blanc has been discovered reading a book about Compa's Cake.**_ " Said Blanc.

"*Cough Cough* If you know what I mean *Cough Cough*." G1 coughed.

"Winner is Teaching a robot to love." Said Blanc.

"Thank you." Said G1, taking his card.

Iris Heart put Histoire to the side, picking up the next black card.

" _ **A punishment from Iris Heart awaited (_) when her (_) got ruined.**_ " Said Iris Heart, as she I swear she did the Yandere face thing for a second.

"...Why do I suddenly feel very sorry for Author Bryce?" I asked myself, slightly disturbed at the face I think I saw.l

G1 looked to the side. "...Well… that's a story for another time."

As the Cards pilled up, Iris Heart picked the first one up.

" _ **A punishment from Iris Heart awaited Kanye West when her Hormone Injections got ruined.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"...I don't think I want to see Iris Heart after hormone injections…" I said.

"Why wouldn't you?" G1 asked.

"...There's a limit that can't be crossed for boob size in this goddamn universe." I said. "Those two are grasping at splinters already!" I pointed at Vert and Iris Heart, and was met with boob jiggles. "OH MY GOD, STOP!"

" _ **A punishment from Iris Heart awaited Nepugia when her Cake got ruined.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"...Remind me again who Nepugia is." I said, as G1 held a phone up to my face. "...Oh."

" _ **A punishment from Iris Heart awaited Famitsu when her Strong Female Characters got ruined.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

Me and G1 looked at everyone else in the room, before rolling our eyes.

" _ **A punishment from Iris Heart awaited Homeless People when her Hospice Care got ruined.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"What did they ever do to you!?" Asked Neptune.

"..." Iris heart just stayed silent before taking the next combo. " _ **A punishment from Iris Heart awaited Mechtaku when her An oversized lolipop got ruined.**_ "

"Plutia, what have we said about those?" Asked Histoire.

"...to not have them?" Asked Iris Heart.

"Yes." Histoire answered.

"Bryce is still here though!" Said Iris Heart, as I sank uncomfortably into myself.

" _ **A punishment from Iris Heart awaited Vio when her Tiara got ruined.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"...I don't think we're talking about the same Tiara anymore." I said.

"Are we sure?" Asked Iris Heart, leaning in. Meanwhile, Histoire was getting crushed by the underside of Iris Heart's boobs.

"...She IS a masochist…" G1 said to himself.

"And Finally, _**A punishment from Iris Heart awaited Rei Ryghts when her Hyperdimension Neptunia: Re;Birth 3: V Dimension got ruined.**_ " Iris Heart finished.

"Come on… She was THAT bad…" I said, only to get deadpanned stares from almost everyone in the room. "...My point still stands."

"Winner is Homeless People." Said Iris Heart. Vert picked the black card up.

"What did they ever do to you!?" I asked.

Iris Heart just smiled, before moving Histoire over so the small fairy could draw the last black card.

" _ **What's that sound?**_ " Asked Histoire. Soon she had the combos laid out in front of her, as she picked the first one up.

" _ **What's that sound?**_ " Asked Histoire. " _ **Yaoi Game.**_ "

"...Eugh…" I just cringed a little. "Remind me to never give Vert access to BNP."

"Noted." Said G1, as he pulled a hard copy of Boku No Pico out from his coat, before crushing it in his hands.

"...Why do you have that in your pocket?" I asked.

"...My dimension's Vert." He answered.

" _ **What's that sound? Getting punished by Iris Heart.**_ " Said Histoire. "Note to self, make sure to invest in soundproofing the top floor of Basilicom…"

" _ **What's that sound? Expecting a burp and vomiting on the floor.**_ " Said Histoire.

"Good news, no one has had alcohol. So that disaster is avoide…" I looked at G1, as he just started CHUGGING down the contents of a flask.

"...How strong is that stuff?" I asked.

"100%. Nothing less does anything." He said, putting his flask away.

"...God dammit G1…" I sighed.

" _ **What's that sound? Saying 'I love you'.**_ " Said Histoire.

"...That sound is normally a LOT louder." Iris Heart blatantly said, as I facepalmed.

"Just once… can we JUST ONCE leave these things in the bedroom!?" I asked.

"Your bedroom isn't vegas bro." G1 said, sweat dropping.

"It might as well be at this point!" Was my comeback.

" _ **What's that sound? Something Vert can't ignore for gaming and actually has to address.**_ " Said Histoire.

"Want a burn heal?" I asked, holding said item out to her.

"...Where did you get that?" Asked Vert.

"...Nowhere." I said, tossing it behind me, as it flew through a portal. The sound of someone sounding almost 'EXACTLY' like me saying something along the lines of 'Oh, there's my burn heal. Now then… onto Blaine…' was heard.

" _ **What's that sound? Plutia's perpetual sleepyness.**_ " Said Histoire.

"...No comment." Said Iris Heart.

"And finally, _**What's that sound? Kids with ass cancer.**_ " Finished Histoire.

"Well? Who won?" Asked Neptune.

"...It's-"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave a review if you di-Hey what are you doing? No-n-NOOOOO!**

* * *

"...It's getting punished by Iris Heart." Said Histoire.

"Yes he is…" Iris Heart said, before Blanc grabbed the card.

"...Welp, let's count em up." I said.

"I have 4." Said Neptune.

"3." G1 said.

"4." Said Noire.

"5." I said.

"4." Said Vert.

"4." Said Iris Heart.

"2." Said Histoire.

"6." Said Blanc.

"No! Dammit!" I shouted in defeat. "I shall have my revenge…!"

"...Hey guys?" Asked G1.

"Yes?" Noire answered.

"...It's like… midday." Said G1, as we looked outside to see the sun out.

"...Huh." Was my response.

"Also, are those guards?" Asked G1.

I walked to the window to see Leanbox, Lowee, Lastation and Planeptune Guards looking up to us.

"Give us the hostages!" Shouted one of them.

"What!?" I shouted back.

"The goddesses! Let them go!" Shouted another.

I quickly backpedaled into the room. "So everyone thinks I'm holding you hostage. Can someone fix this please?"

The 4 goddesses who hadn't transformed yet did so, before they (Plus Iris Heart), left the building Via the balcony to explain things.

"...Let's not play Cards again for that long." I said.

"Agreed." Said G1.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So… That's that I guess. Hope you guys enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm debating on doing another Arc later in 2017 with some characters from said 'New Story' I've been talking about.**

 **Also, in regards to that, expect to see the first chapter of: Now What? Uploaded on Christmas day.**

 **With that said, happy holidays and all that shit.**

 **ALT+F4**


	11. Chapter 2-1: Uh, what?

**(Author's Note)**

 **IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!**

 **What's going on guys, 0n3dgeGaming here and HOLY SHIT! IT'S NOT DEAD!**

 **So I think you understand what I mean now. Welcome back, to Cards Against Gamindustri.**

 **So after going on a long ass hiatus on this story while I worked on other things, I thought it would be best to return to one of my more popular stories. That being this.**

 **With that said, Expect more of the same, more of the new, and a bunch of idiots playing a card game instead of interacting like normal human beings.**

 **Yep.**

 **Well, with that said, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Bryce had gone through some sh*t before. Hell, he's died like… what, 3 to 4 times now? It's something like that.

However, nothing really prepared him for today, and what it was going to entail.

"Remind me again why I was dragged along to a four goddess shopping trip?" Bryce asked, hands in his pocket as he stared at the entrance to the mall in front of him, as if the mall was the final boss' chamber in a game, and he had skipped straight to it, Breath Of The Wild style.

"Because Plutia wasn't going to go without you." Said Vert, as Bryce looked down on the sleepy girl next to me, as she stood there with her eyes closed.

"...She's awake right?" Bryce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is…!" Plutia said. Her eyes opening.

"Alright then." Bryce said, as he looked at his party at the moment.

The idea was originally Vert's, but somehow she was able to convince the others to join in, and that included Bryce via association.

"Whatever, let's get going." Bryce said, taking a step forward. The area around them started to warp around as they entered the mall, the next thing they knew, they were passed out.

* * *

Bryce woke up to find himself in a black room, the only thing visible was a table, with six chairs around it.

The guardian took a second to stand up, as he collected himself. He turned to find he was alone.

He walked over to the table, a single stack of cards in the center. He took a seat, as the cards started to float in the air.

"Okay, now if didn't live in the ultradimension, I would have been wondering if someone drugged me… It would explain the cards floating." He said, as a single card flew out, turning over to reveal a king of diamonds, only with him on the card.

Bryce took it, as the deck was shuffled again, and 5 more card flew out of the deck as Bryce recognized the five individuals on the cards.

On the card to his left, it was a queen of hearts, with the image replaced for one of Neptune.

The next card was a queen of spades, the image being that of Vert.

The card facing opposite of the table to him was a Ace, the image being that of Rei Ryghts.

To the left of the above card, there was a jack of hearts, the image being that of Nepgear.

To his right, it was a queen of Diamonds, Plutia was imprinted on the front of the card.

Suddenly, a beam of light cut into the section of the table Bryce was sitting in front of, as it started to float up into the air, his card floating in front of him. The room seemed to open up, as he felt a rush of air.

The movement stopped, as he looked to see 5 more individuals in his very position floating in the air a ways away.

Suddenly he shot forward, as the 5 individuals seemed to join him in the action.

Segments of the table connected together, as the area seemed to box up around them. He looked around, finding the table inhabited by some familiar faces.

"This is some way to start out this arc huh?" Neptune asked Bryce, as he just moved his hand through his hair.

"Not exactly what I was expecting when we were going shopping." Said Vert, Plutia nodding along.

"Nep Jr! What exactly were we doing again?" Neptune asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly we were heading to the Guild because Histoire kicked us out…" Nepgear said.

Rei sat across from Bryce, as she seemed to look down a bit ashamed. Bryce looked confused, as during this point of time he hasn't met her yet.

"Bryce…" Rei said.

"...Yeah?" He asked.

Rei stopped, before looking at Bryce. She seemed to study his face for a second, before realizing something.

"...You don't know me…" She said, as he gave a brief nod.

"...Is anyone else confused by this interaction they're having?" Asked Neptune.

"I don't like it…" Plutia said, moving a tad closer to Bryce.

Suddenly, six card slots appeared on the table, shining with a blue huhe.

Bryce gave everyone an uneasy look, before grabbing my card, placing it face up on the table.

Everyone followed suit, placing their cards down. The cards flipped over, descending into the table as the holes closed up.

Suddenly the table lit up, Neptune suddenly spoke up.

"Woah… Jr, you got a weird indicator thingy around your head…" Neptune said.

Nepgear moved her eyes to the side and seemed to notice a floating Hologram of sorts that seemed to follow her head movements. It showed an indicator, and a 0/10 counter.

Everyone had one of these, and they took a moment to understand it all.

"Okay… so does anyone know why we're here?" Asked Vert.

"That… that is an excellent question." Bryce said.

" **I believe I can explain this…** " A voice said, as it reverberated throughout the room.

"Woah! Where'd the floaty voice come from?" Neptune asked, as Bryce looked around.

" **I bet you're wondering why you're here.** " The voice said. " **Allow me to answer that question with one of my own… Would you like to play a game?** "

Before anyone could object, Plutia answered for the rest of the group.

"Okay… what's the game?"

"Plutia, I love you, but if we die because of this I'm filing for ghost divorce…" Bryce said, a resounding 'Aww…' from Plutia was heard.

" **Cards.** " Said the voice, sounding menacingly.

"...I-I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you exactly…" Rei said, as Bryce just gave a sigh, as if he just heard the most underwhelming thing ever… of all time.

" **Cards. You know… Cards Against Humanity?** " The voice said. " **You're here, because I'm bored, and this will make me not bored.** "

"...Wait… so… you want US," Bryce motioned to the group. "To play an adult's card game… in what I can only think of as a pocket dimension… because you're bored…"

" **...Um… Yes.** "

"...I hate this universe and everything in it…" Bryce said.

" **With that all said and done, I'll just leave you all to it.** " The voice said. " **Oh oh! By the way, I disabled the profanity filter. Have fun with that!** "

The group sat quietly at the table, as Bryce let out a sigh.

"Well… let's fucking do this." He said, as 6 slots popped out of the table, before dealing everyone 10 cards.

Nepgear's indicator popped up on her hud, as a black card was dispensed to her, the dispensers slid back into the table, as Nepgear flipped the card over.

"I'm the… czar?" Nepgear asked, to which Bryce nodded. "Okay… _**'Good morning class! Today, we are learning about _.'**_ "

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys! 0n3dgeGaming here.**

 **So this is here, finally. And with it, more bullshit, I guess.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will release sometime this weekend if I finish it in time.**

 **But until then, if you feel like it, I'd suggest reviewing, it helps me improve and helps me keep my writing drive going.**

 **With that said, Cards is back!**

 **Until next time…**

 **ALT+F4**


	12. Chapter 2-2: I just found porn of ()!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here, and welcome back to another chapter of Cards Against Gamindustri!**

 **So I found a slight issue... I don't think my story updated to say it was updated on the day it really was, leaving it stuck back in it's update date of December 2016.**

 **So there's that piece of good news.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to cut to the chase. Let the story continue!**

* * *

" _ **'Good morning, class! Today, we are learning about_!'**_ " Said Nepgear, as everyone else shuffled through their cards.

Bryce put his down first, Neptune and Rei soon after and then Vert and Plutia.

The cards slid from their position in front of the players before sliding over to Nepgear, the table automatically shuffling them.

"Not going to lie… I want a table like this." Bryce said, as Nepgear picked up the first white card.

 _ **"'Good morning, Class! Today, we are learning about FIght Club.'**_ " Said Nepgear.

"First rule of fight club, do not talk about fight club." Bryce said.

"What's fight club?" Rei asked.

"Second rule of fight club!" Bryce responded.

"Okay then…" Neptune responded.

" _ **'Good morning, class! Today, we are learning about Late term abortions.'**_ " Nepgear said. "No please…"

"Yeah… that's not something I'd like to learn in elementary school either." Bryce said.

" _ **'Good morning, class! Today, we are learning about Sarin gas.'**_ " Said Nepgear.

"Proceeds to put on gas mask." Said Neptune.

"What exactly does Sarin gas do?" Asked Plutia.

"I can only guess something generally fucked up." I said.

" _ **'Good morning, class! Today, we are learning about how Iris Heart is a dominatrix.'**_ " Said Nepgear. "I'm starting to question this teacher's learning decisions…"

"Not going to lie, people would probably still go to that lesson." I said.

"There ARE such things as a masochist…" Said Vert.

" _ **'Good morning, class! Today, we are learning about Anal Leakage.'**_ " Said Nepgear.

"No please…" Rei said, as most people at the table felt a bit disgusted.

"Winner?" Plutia asked.

"All of these are terrible…" Nepgear said. "...How Iris Heart is a dominatrix."

The area where the cards were on the table lowered, before the piece of the table came back up clean. Vert's hud showed she now had 1/10 awesome points.

"Alright then… Plutia, your turn." Bryce said, looking at her hud, showing she was the card czar now.

"Okay… _**It all began with _.**_ " Said Plutia.

After everyone had placed down a white card, she began to read.

" ** _It all began with Funding the terrorists._** " Said Plutia.

Bryce instantly looked at Rei.

"Who the hell even funded the seven sages anyways?" He asked.

"We were getting anonymous tips from someone named 'IFI International' or something like that…" Said Rei.

"...Oh…" Bryce responded.

" _ **It all began with Cum. Everywhere.**_ " Said Plutia. "That's happened before…"

"And it is a story we will NEVER discuss!" Bryce said.

"...So how did it happen?" Neptune asked, only to be met with a glare from Bryce "...Okay then, next card?"

Plutia nodded slowly, before flipping the next card over. " ** _It all began with Vert's addiction to gaming._** "

"It's not an addiction!" Vert defended herself.

"Vert, the last time we were over at Lastation, you refused to come out of your room to join us and the rest of the goddesses for plans, YOU made MONTHS ago, because a 'DLC' pack had released for one of your games. I think that counts as a problem." Bryce said, Nepgear, Plutia, and Neptune nodding along with, Rei sat there a bit uncomfortable.

"...Just read the next card…" Vert said.

" _ **It all began with Finding a skeleton.**_ " Said Plutia.

"Okay, there's a story behind this." Said Neptune.

"I agree, but none of us have the ability to make one up right now. Moving along…" Bryce said.

" ** _It all began with An unidentifiable stain._** " Said Plutia.

"I'm pretty sure we can make a good guess." Said Vert.

"It's probably milk." Bryce said.

"You and Plutia did share the couch last night…" Neptune said.

"You don't know that! You weren't there!" Bryce said.

"I was there and you don't know that." Rei said.

"What has this conversation come to?" Asked Vert.

"I dunno…" Plutia said. "Winner is Cum. Everywhere."

Bryce's point counter changed to 1/10. He also became indicated as the Card Czar.

"Alright then… **_How am I maintaining my relationship status?_** " Bryce asked.

He sat waiting before the 5 white cards slid over to him.

"Alright then… _ **How am I maintaining my relationship status?**_ " Bryce asked. " _ **Slowly winking at little girls.**_ "

Bryce picked up the next card. " ** _Pulling out._** " He said. "Ha ha, very funny."

" _ **How am I maintaining my relationship status? Committing suicide.**_ " Bryce said. "You do realize I can die and it's permanent now, right?"

"If this was an earlier version of yourself, it probably actually worked." Said Vert.

"I'll give you that…" Bryce said, flipping over the next white card.

" _ **How am I maintaining my relationship status? Stormtroopers.**_ " Bryce said, getting a light chuckle out of himself. "I get it… because I can't hit anything I aim for."

" _ **How am I maintaining my relationship status?**_ " Bryce stopped, before giving a straight look at Neptune. "...Neptune, this card says, and I quote: _**Neptune: 'I don't have any good white cards. So uh… how are you doing? Do you like pudding? Pudding is awesome isn't it? ^_^;'**_ … I have SEVERAL questions."

"The card said it pretty well…" Neptune said, glancing to the side.

"Whatever… winner is slowly winking at little girls." Bryce said, turning to plutia as he gave the slowest wink he could.

Plutia's point count went up one in conjunction to the wink. Now it was Neptune's turn to be the czar.

"Alright then… _ **I just found porn of _ and _. Rule 34, I guess.**_ " Said Neptune.

"You would be the person to find such porn…" Said Bryce, selecting his pair quickly.

Nepgear looked over at Rei. "Sorry in advance."

After everyone selected their white cards, Neptune picked up the first pair.

"Okay! _ **I just found porn of MAGES.'s search for Doc P and The big band. Rule 34, I guess.**_ " Said Neptune.

"Someone on earth has probably made such hentai…" Bryce said. "As it is said, Rule 34. If it exists, there IS porn of it."

"Not a cheerful thought…" Rei said.

"Trust me, there's probably some of you on the web…" Bryce said in response.

"I-I'm not sure how to feel about that!" Rei said in alarm.

"Probably disgust…" Vert said. "That was Blanc and Noire's reaction to hearing such information."

" ** _I just found porn of The size of some of the swords Neptune uses and Masturbating furiously. Rule 34, I guess._** " Said Neptune.

"That's an innuendo for dicks!" Bryce shouted out.

"Was that outburst really necessary?" Nepgear asked.

"Totally." Bryce responded.

" _ **I just found porn of My sister and Uni. Rule 34, I guess.**_ " Neptune said.

"Is that even going anywhere. Because people's shipping needs need to be fulfilled." Said Bryce.

"What do you mean by that!?" Nepgear asked, her face growing beat red.

"Welp, that answers my question." Bryce said, looking back over at Neptune.

" ** _I just found porn of Rei Ryghts and If she couldn't transform with HDD. Rule 34, I guess._** " Said Neptune.

"W-what!?" Rei seemed to scream, as Nepgear looked at her, sweat dropping.

"I said sorry in advance…" She said.

"And Lastly… _ **I just found porn of The jews and Chunks of dead prostitute. Rule 34, I guess.**_ " Said Neptune. "This was a good round, but I'm going to give it to the Rei Ryghts card."

Rei placed her hands on her head, her face red, as Nepgear's counter went up to 1/10.

The loud speakers suddenly turned on, as a familiar voice tuned in.

" **Oh hey guys… so listen, I've been watching you guys play, and a thought occurred to me… I know how to make this… so much more fun.** " Said the voice.

"...Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?" Bryce asked.

" **Oh trust me, it's nothing too bad… just going to go do some things here, force run HDD… and we're good! Have fun…!** " The voice cut off as we sat in the circle.

"...D-does anyone have an idea about what he was referring to?" Asked Rei.

The table shrugged, before a flash of light occurred on Bryce's right.

"...Wait, I got a pretty good idea…" Bryce said, as Iris Heart made herself comfortable in her chair.

"Let's see what we can do with these cards…" Iris Heart said, as she looked through her hand.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Welp, that was fun.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2… this took some time working on, so there's that.**

 **More combo's will be added in the coming chapters. But for now I want to take my time with this, as to keep the story up for more than 10 chapters at least.**

 **With that said, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and until next time…**

 **ALT+F4**


	13. Chapter 2-3: The 10,000 credit game

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone, 0n3dgeGaming here! Welcome back to Cards Against Gamindustri!**

 **So now that I'm in a comfortable place, I think it's time to put out a longer chapter than the last two... or not, who knows?**

 **With that said…**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

* * *

"...Who's turn was it again?" Asked Bryce, as everyone at the table looked wearily at Iris Heart.

"...Mine, I think." Said Vert, as we looked to find her indicator was on, confirming our thought. "Alright then… _**Dear sir or madam. We regret to inform you, that the office of _ has denied your request for _.**_ "

Iris Heart looked down at her hand, before giving an unsettling smile. Then again, any smile from 'madam goddess' is unsettling.

Soon, Vert had 5 answers. She flipped the first one over.

"Let's see… _**Dear sir or madam. We regret to inform you that the office of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation has denied your request for The things you could probably convince Ram to try doing.**_ " Said Vert.

"Your Hyperdimension counterpart probably knows a lot about those things…" Bryce said, leaning back into his chair.

"Who's Ram?" Asked Rei.

"Okay, so not that far ahead…" Bryce said. "She's a CPU Candidate from the Hyperdimension."

"Next pair… _**Dear sir or madam. We regret to inform you that the office of The destroyer of worlds has denied your request for Wifely duties.**_ " Said Vert.

"I don't see how that really works as a combo." Said Neptune.

"Probably someone burning a card…" Said Bryce.

Vert flipped the next combo over. " _ **Dear sir or madam. We regret to inform you that the office of Pictures of boobs has denied your request for Purple Sister.**_ " Said Vert.

"Should've contacted the office of Neptune." Bryce said, shrugging.

"Woah man, way to let something unwanted slip!" Said Neptune, as Nepgear's face was red, probably from a mix of embarrassment, and from anger at Neptune.

" _ **Dear sir or madam. We regret to inform you that the office of Drinking alone has denied your request for Eat shit and die.**_ " Said Vert.

"And the cycle continues…" Bryce said.

" _ **Dear sir or madam. We regret to inform you that the office of Committing vehicular manslaughter. Extra points for strollers and wheelchairs has denied your request for Nasty ass gas station bathroom**_." Said Vert.

"Welp, that was an interesting round." Bryce said.

"Winner?" Asked Iris Heart.

"Purple Sister." Said Vert.

Iris Heart gave a smile as her counter went up to 2/10. Bryce turned to Nepgear. "And this is what we should start expecting now that she's playing."

Rei was now the card czar now. As she was dealt the next card, she gave a worried look.

" _ **The only thing that can truly destroy _ is large amounts of _.**_ " Said Rei.

"OH HELL YES!" Bryce said, as he started laughing.

"I don't like where this is going…" Said Rei.

"I agree…" Said Nepgear.

A minute later, Rei had her answers. Bryce and Iris Heart had similar smiles on.

"Okay… _**The only thing that can truly destroy A rooster is large amounts of Natural selection.**_ " Said Rei.

"Not a very good choice, is it?" Asked Vert.

"It works, but not very well." Said Bryce.

" _ **The only thing that can truly destroy The south is large amounts of Sunshine and rainbows.**_ " Said Rei.

"Truly, the most effective way." Said Bryce.

" _ **The only thing that can truly destroy A chupacabra is large amounts of Cottage cheese in the heat duct.**_ " Said Rei.

"Throwaway." Said Neptune.

" _ **The only thing that can truly destroy Billy bob is large amounts of Multiple stab wounds.**_ " Said Rei.

"I'm pretty sure large amounts of that would kill ANYTHING." Said Vert.

"And lastly, _**The only thing that can truly destroy Being on fire is large amounts of dying in a fire.**_ " Said Rei.

"I mean… it's not wrong." Neptune said, laughing a bit.

"That one wins." Said Rei.

"Booyah!" Bryce said, clenching his left hand. His indicator was now at 2/10.

"Alright, we've done a full set then!" Neptune said. "Jr, you're up."

Nepgear flipped the black card as she started reading.

" _ **_ and _ planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because _ happened/made an appearance.**_ " Said Nepgear.

Soon, she had her answers. She drew the first one.

" _ **Sango and Tom Cruise planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Watching darknet porn happened.**_ " Said Nepgear.

"I feel like this round is going to be a giant throw away round…" Bryce said, hand resting on his cheek.

" _ **Natalie Portman and Daddy planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Black People made an appearance.**_ " Said Nepgear.

" _ **The Chinese gymnastics team and Bosnian chicken farmers planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Ryan Gossling riding in on a white horse made an appearance.**_ " Said Nepgear.

"Second Verse, same as the first." Bryce continued.

"It doesn't seem very promising." Said Vert.

" _ **Heroin and Hot pockets planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because The devil himself made an appearance.**_ " Said Nepgear.

"Damn you actually-satan!" Bryce shouted aloud.

" _ **Vert and A pile of video games planned a party. Unfortunately, no one had any fun because Something that Vert cannot ignore for gaming and actually has to address happened.**_ " Said Nepgear.

"Okay, that seems pretty accurate." Said Bryce.

"Unfortunately, it IS true…" Vert said.

"Remind me to get an intervention in place for her." Bryce whispered to Iris Heart.

"You're probably the last person to be suggesting someone else get an intervention." Said Iris Heart.

"That one wins." Said Nepgear, as Rei's counter went up to 1/10.

"Alright then… My turn." Said Iris Heart. " _ **It's a pity that kids these days are all getting involved with _.**_ "

Literal seconds later, cards were in front of 'Madam Goddess'.

" _ **It's a pity that kids these days are all getting involved with A dogoo.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"Just keep those perverted guys away from me and we're good…" Said Neptune.

" _ **It's a pity that kids these days are all getting involved with African Children.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"But… they're kids themselves." Said Rei.

"Don't question this game of political incorrectness." Bryce said.

" _ **It's a pity that kids these days are all getting involved with Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3: V Generation.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"The pandering is real." Said Neptune.

"Damn right." Bryce replied.

" _ **It's a pity that kids these days are all getting involved with Waiting 'till marriage.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"Knowing her, she probably means it." Bryce said.

" _ **It's a pity that kids these days are all getting involved with Advice from a wise old black man.**_ " Said Iris Heart.

"W-who won?" Asked Rei.

"Re;Birth 3." Iris Heart said.

Bryce's counter went up to 3/10, as Neptune just gave him a side glare.

"Pandering asshole…" She murmured.

"You know I'm right next to you. I CAN hear you." He said. "Also, Thanks for the compliment."

"Okay! So… _**I am terrified of _. I can't remember why, but I'm just fine with that.**_ " Said Bryce.

"The truth." Neptune said, placing her card down.

After a few more seconds, Bryce had all the cards he needed to start.

"Let's do this then." He said. " _ **I am terrified of Ripping into a man's chest and taking out his still beating heart. I can't remember why, but I'm just fine with that.**_ "

"I think you actually did that once." Said Rei.

"You're kidding me, right?" Bryce asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." Rei replied.

"Badass…!" Bryce said, flipping the next card over. " _ **I am terrified of Plutia's perpetual sleepiness. I can't remember why, but I'm just fine with that.**_ "

"I'm not always sleeping." Said Iris Heart.

"If you're not sleeping, you're 'sleeping'." Bryce said, as Nepgear and Rei gained blushes, while Neptune got a nervous look.

"...He's not wrong…" Vert said.

"ANYWAYS!" Bryce said. " _ **I am terrified of Revealing Costumes. I can't remember why, but I'm just fine with that.**_ "

"Meh." Said Neptune.

"You're Meh!" Rei responded.

"Nepu!?"

"Ladies please, I can only take so much catfights… Especially with her around now." Bryce said, pointing at Iris Heart.

" _ **I am terrified of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. I can't remember why, but I'm just fine with that.**_ " Said Bryce.

"And Lastly… _**I am terrified of Plutia. I can't remember why, but I'm just fine with that.**_ " Bryce said, selecting the last one as the winner.

Iris Heart's pointer went up, as Neptune and Vert let out a sigh.

"You guys were close, but she basically got it spot on." Bryce said.

"My turn!" Shouted Neptune, as she read the black card. " _ **I was robbing this house. I found _. I no longer hit private residences.**_ "

"Oh this'll be good." Bryce said.

"I'm not exactly sorry about this." Said Nepgear.

Soon, Neptune had all of the answers.

"So, _**I was robbing this house. I found The homosexual agenda. I no longer hit private residences.**_ " Said Neptune.

"I'm surprised you didn't have that already." Bryce said, smirking.

" _ **I was robbing this house. I found Ram & Rom. I no longer hit private residences.**_" Said Neptune.

"Sis… where exactly did you find Trick's house?" Asked Nepgear.

"Uh, Jr. It's just a card." Said Neptune.

"Shh, don't spoil this, I want to see you explain how you found it." Bryce said, smirking.

"Whatever, _**I was robbing this house. I found John Wilkes Booth. I no longer hit private residences.**_ " Said Neptune. "Who the heck is John WIlkes Booth?"

"Guy from Earth, let's just keep moving on." Bryce said.

"So, _**I was robbing this house. I found A salty surprise. I no longer hit private residences.**_ " Said Neptune. "Eww…"

Bryce just gave a short laugh.

"So, _**I was robbing this house. I found A windmill full of corpses. I no longer hit private residences.**_ " Said Neptune. "Hate to say it, but the best one is A salty Surprise."

Iris Heart smiled, as her point count went up to 3/10.

"Vert, your turn." Said Nepgear.

"Very well. _**CPU Blog entry by/from Vert: I absolutely MUST get a copy of that game involving _. I am offering 10,000 credits for any information leading to my acquiring of it.**_ " Said Vert.

Much card shuffling later, the cards had been chosen, and Vert began reading.

" _ **CPU Blog entry by/from Vert: I absolutely MUST get a copy of that game involving Racism. I am offering 10,000 credits for any information leading to my acquiring of it.**_ " Said Vert.

"Wow!" Bryce said, cracking a smile. "Didn't know you were such an asshole towards other races."

"Doesn't that just make her racist to normal humans?" Asked Rei.

Bryce stopped for a second. "...I know what I said."

" _ **CPU Blog entry by/from Vert: I absolutely MUST get a copy of that game involving The Console Wars. I am offering 10,000 credits for any information leading to my acquiring of it.**_ " Said Vert. "Considering I wasn't the Vert who took place in it, I'm actually curious about it."

"Trust me, from what I remember of the last… 15 minutes of it, it wasn't fun. It was nonstop fighting." Bryce said.

"Moving right along then." Said Vert. " _ **CPU Blog entry by/from Vert: I absolutely MUST get a copy of that game involving Piss off Blanc. I am offering 10,000 credits for any information leading to my acquiring of it.**_ "

"The important thing here, is that Vert doesn't need a game for that." Neptune said.

"It really isn't that hard of a thing to do." Said Iris Heart.

" _ **CPU Blog entry by/from Vert: I absolutely MUST get a copy of that game involving 5pb. I am offering 10,000 credits for any information leading to my acquiring of it.**_ "

"Isn't that just the 5pb version of Guitar Hero?" Asked Bryce.

"Advertisement at its finest." Said Neptune.

"We candidates became DLC

"Please see above text." Said Neptune, pointing to the two lines above her.

" _ **CPU Blog entry by/from Vert: I absolutely MUST get a copy of that game involving The cool, refreshing taste of Pepsi. I am offering 10,000 credits for any information leading to my acquiring of it.**_ " Said Vert, before a copy of 'Pepsi-man!' was sent smacking into her face, Pepsi-man's theme song playing in the background.

"...Okay then." Bryce said. "...What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN CANADA!**

The Author was sitting down on a chair in front of a desk, the sound of a school bell going off.

He looked up from his phone suddenly as he wrote this, before looking a tad bit to his left, a can of Pepsi standing at attention.

The author stopped for a second, before shrugging, as he took a sip of the can before returning to typing the chapter on his phone.

* * *

"...Did the author just make a four wall break" Asked Neptune.

"...Yeah…" Said Bryce.

"...Winner is… Piss off Blanc." Said Vert.

Rei's counter went up, as everyone took a second to compose themselves.

"...I think we're done for today…" Said Bryce.


End file.
